Sigils
About Sigils are magical keys that can pull you toward a certain energy, nonphysical place, or a nonphysical master or archangel. The idea is to focus on the sigil and then use your dreams, meditation, invocation, or out of body travel to connect with this energy. Demons summoned by Sigils will desire something in return of being summoned. A sigil (/ˈsɪdʒəl/; pl. sigilia or sigils; from Latin sigillum "seal") is a symbol used inmagic. The term has usually referred to a type of pictorial signature of a demon or other entity; in modern usage, especially in the context of chaos magic, it refers to a symbolic representation of the magician's desired outcome. History The term sigil derives from the Latin sigillum, meaning "seal", though it may also be related to the Hebrew סגולה (segula meaning "word, action, or item of spiritual effect, talisman"). The current use of the term is derived from Renaissance magic, which was in turn inspired by the magical traditions of antiquity. Sigil of the demon Haagenti from The Lesser Key of Solomon In medieval ceremonial magic, the term sigil was commonly used to refer to occult signs which represented various angels and demons which the magician might summon. The magical training books called grimoires often listed pages of such sigils. A particularly well-known list is in The Lesser Key of Solomon, in which the sigils of the 72 princes of the hierarchy of hell are given for the magician's use. Such sigils were considered to be the equivalent of the true name of the spirit and thus granted the magician a measure of control over the beings. A common method of creating the sigils of certain spirits was to use kameas (magic squares) — the names of the spirits were converted to numbers, which were then located on the magic square. The locations were then connected by lines, forming an abstract figure. The use of symbols for magical or cultic purposes has been widespread since at least the Neolithic era. Some examples from other cultures include the yantra from Hindu tantra, historical runic magic among the Germanic peoples, or the use of veves in Voudon. How to make Sigils Sigils are magical keys that can pull you toward a certain energy, nonphysical place, or a nonphysical master or archangel. The idea is to focus on the sigil and then use your dreams, meditation, invocation, or out of body travel to connect with this energy. For example the sigil of Malkuth can help you to travel to the Tree of Life Sphere Malkuth by focusing on it. You can also make a card and put the sigil on it to help you acquire certain energy. For example you can make a sigil of Geburah put it on a card and carry the card with you, to pull toward you strength and courage. Sigil Creation: To create a sigil place a piece of paper over the rose-cross template in the link below. Then connect each letter of the word from one box to the next. The sigil starts with a circle and ends with a line. See below where I created a sigil of "Malkuth." If a letter does not exist on the template, then use the sound of the letter instead, or if that is not possible then omit the letter completely from the sigil. Sigils can be create in either Hebrew or English, I have had success using both. http://www.wisdomsdoor.com/wb/hwb-sigil.shtml Rose Cross Template List of Demon Summon Sigils Picture may be too big or too small to read all of the symbols, if so click the picture for a better look. Goetic Sigils Goetic Demons are known to be friendly towards humans and are more desirable to summon, however like all demons summoned by Sigils, they desire something in return for their being summoned. But this is simply based on human information and should be taken with a large sum of salt. Goetia are said to be reincarnated and cannot be summoned. Sources http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigil_(magic) http://www.wisdomsdoor.com/wb/hwb-sigil.shtml http://praxishabitus.tumblr.com/ http://thesoulcaptor.deviantart.com/art/Goetic-Sigils-38375778 http://www.angelfire.com/empire/serpentis666/DEMONOLATRY.html Category:Magic Symbols